Everywhere
Niomh Island’s dormant zombie population are waking up, and you’re caught in the middle Cast * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca * Paula Cohen * Morag Brown Plot Spotted As the zombies in the square below begin to wake up, you search Jones’ shack with Tom and Janine. Lacking time to search thoroughly, you stuff all the papers you can find into the waterproof bags in your backpack to protect them from the rain. You exit the shack in the hopes of leaving before all the zombies have woken up, but they spot you. Rotten Beam The pack of starving zombies follows you from the ground as you flee over the rooftops, their teeth chattering together as they try to bite whatever they can reach. You step on a rotten beam and you and Tom fall down to ground level, in amongst the zombie pack. Your only escape route is to the south. Gleeful Janine, keeping watch from the roof above, has spotted a secure route for you to use. She picks off zombies that get too close to you as you flee. Paula and Janine guide you through the town, with the zombies in hot pursuit. Gibraltar You reach the historic waterfront of Niomh Island, but there’s no route out. The rocks offshore would wreck the boat if it attempted a pickup, and the streets are full of zombies. Tom calls on an experience he had on Gibraltar to come up with a plan for escape and directs you to a clothing shop at the top of the hill. Hetters Point You grab a mannequin while Tom cuts his hand on some broken glass, rubbing the resultant blood on the mannequin’s clothes to create a decoy. He asks Morag to bring the boat round to the swimming cove below Hetters Point. You’re going to drop straight into the sea from the cliff. Swim You run towards Hetters Point, and Tom deploys the mannequin. The zombies continue to pursue you, but you’ve gained a valuable few seconds. Water Supply You survive the jump, and make it to the boat. Finally, you have escaped Niomh Island, and you have an idea of Jones’ plan: to poison the water supply with zombie blood and turn everyone on Mor Island. S08E11 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript PAULA COHEN: Tom, Five, Janine. Morag and I have eyes on you. You’re on a roof surrounded by zombies. Looks like they’re starting to wake up. All… all 200 of them. MORAG BROWN: The ones near us havnae woken up yet, though. JANINE DE LUCA: They’ll be responding to the movement around them. It will take some time to ripple outward, and we have a clear escape route across the roofs. Tom, Five, please come into Jones’ shack with me. There is rather a lot of material in here. creaks closed, rain drums on roof TOM DE LUCA: Right. Yes, I see. There are papers everywhere. No chance to go through them and work out what’s useful now. But if we take them, he’ll know we’ve been here! JANINE DE LUCA: We must take that risk. We will not be able to return here, and nor, in all likelihood, will he. At least, not while the zombies are active. And the Edda may be among these piles of paper! PAULA COHEN: This is all we seem to do with Jones! Pick up stuff he’s left behind. TOM DE LUCA: It’s better than nothing. Five, you put the papers from that little table into your backpack. rustles In the waterproof bags to protect from the rain. I’ll grab this pile from the stool JANINE DE LUCA: That’s as much as we can do. MORAG BROWN: The zombies in the street below you are getting restless, hen. Oh, look at the jerky way they’re moving! PAULA COHEN: I’ve never seen zoms move like that! You’ve got to get out of there now. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Five, lead the way. Across those struts and back towards the shore. opens, zombies growl TOM DE LUCA: They’ve seen us. Run! PAULA COHEN: I don’t think I’ve ever seen zoms that hungry before. Are - are their jaws moving? TOM DE LUCA: We can hear it from up on the roof, Paula. They’re chomping their teeth together, trying to bite anything in front of them. MORAG BROWN: That’s repulsive! Are they drooling? JANINE DE LUCA: I believe so. A slimy saliva is dripping out of their mouths. And they’re fast. The lead zombie, the one in the red waterproof jacket, is keeping pace with Five! TOM DE LUCA: Must be something that happens to them when they’re hungry. It’s awful, what hunger can do to the human body. PAULA COHEN: It’s all designed to make them more infectious. Saliva, chattering jaws, and speed are the things we can see. I wouldn’t be surprised if the virus itself were more active. Don’t let them touch you if you can help it. creaks TOM DE LUCA: Five! Five, stay away from that beam, it’s rotten! collapses PAULA COHEN: Five! Tom! Janine, what happened? They disappeared from view. JANINE DE LUCA: The roof beam broke! Tom and Five have fallen through. I’m still safe on the rooftop. TOM DE LUCA: Zombies on three sides. No way back up. You’re going to have to find a safe route for us. We’re heading south. Five, run! JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, Five, I’m above you. I cannot see a secure route back up onto the roofs for you, but I’m keeping pace with you. I have my sidearm. I’ll keep you safe for as long as I can. gunshots TOM DE LUCA: Paula, Morag, what’s our route? PAULA COHEN: Okay. Okay. I’ve got this. Sam’s trained me. I can do it. Morag, anything to the west? MORAG BROWN: Nothing. The zoms are blocking Hare Lane and Castle View. PAULA COHEN: All right. All right. Uh… I’ve got something. Five, Tom, when the zoms have just woken up, they’re quite jerky and move less quickly. If you head down that road to your left - MORAG BROWN: Stable Street, aye! I see. The zoms there are only just woken. PAULA COHEN: That’s it. Just stay out of their reach. Janine, you pick them off if they get too close. TOM DE LUCA: They’re everywhere! Five, don’t let that one in the bobble hat touch you. For God’s sake, keep moving! growls, gunshot JANINE DE LUCA: Got it! Keep going. I see Dr. Cohen’s plan. The street ahead is clear. You’ll have to rely on us to be your eyes. Go where we tell you, and you’ll be safe. bursts open, zombies growl TOM DE LUCA: Janine, there are zombies right in front of us. They… look gleeful! JANINE DE LUCA: They burst out of the inn. They’re beginning to waken the buildings around us. Go right now. Now! Run JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it. You’ve reached the Wald historic area near the waterfront shops. There are many steps. The zombies are stiff. They can’t climb the stairs easily. TOM DE LUCA: But we’re cut off from the route back to the boat. JANINE DE LUCA: Morag, can you and Paula bring the boat around here to the north of Niomh Island? MORAG BROWN: There’s no mooring there. The boat would be dashed to pieces on the rocks if we tried! TOM DE LUCA: Janine, are there high walls around the city to the east of us? JANINE DE LUCA: Only in this shopping district. But where there are no walls around the city, the streets are full of zombies. If you go back down there, you’ll be surrounded. MORAG BROWN: It’s as crowded around there as an old bank holiday Sunday, only with slightly better manners. TOM DE LUCA: Right. I have an idea. I was in a similar situation on Gibraltar and had to distract the zombies to escape on the last working ferry. Five, you see that clothes shop on the top of the hill? We need to get there now. Janine, cover us! gunshots TOM DE LUCA: Five, wrap your arm in my jacket and smash that window. shatters That’s it. Grab that mannequin in the tweed walking clothes. I’ll take a piece of broken glass and – in pain, blood drips JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, what are you doing? You’ve hurt yourself. TOM DE LUCA: It’s all right, Janie. I know what you’re thinking, but it’s all right. I had this done enough to me in Algeria that it’s… it’s somehow better to do it to myself. Five, pass the mannequin. There. Blood all over its nice tweed clothing. PAULA COHEN: That won’t fool a zombie for more than a few moments! You’ve got half an island to cover! TOM DE LUCA: Maybe not. Five, you can swim, can’t you? JANINE DE LUCA: Five’s a very strong swimmer. We’ve been out together several times. TOM DE LUCA: Miss Brown, the tide’s in, and there’s a swimming cove a few hundred meters to the east of us, isn’t there? MORAG BROWN: Aye. It’s a sheer drop from Hetters Point, but we jumped it when we were kids. Some of us in the altogether, naming no names, Calvin Thomas. We can bring the boat to meet you. TOM DE LUCA: Right then. Ready, Five? We’re heading back down into the new town, then east to Hetters Point. Quickly! Every minute, more zoms wake up! TOM DE LUCA: All right, Five. This is all about timing. The street down these steps is full of zoms. At the end of it is Hetters Point. There, just there by the postbox. A dive, a quick dip, and then freedom. Our friend Tweed Jacket Mannequin will help us, but only for a moment. You take its right arm, I’ll take its left. This is almost like a McShell maneuver. We push Tweed Jacket here into the center of the road and then leave it there. The zoms will descend on it, then you and I run along the sides of the street as fast as we can! PAULA COHEN: You’ve done this before? TOM DE LUCA: Something like it. PAULA COHEN: And did it work? TOM DE LUCA: Well… I survived. PAULA COHEN: What about the other person? TOM DE LUCA: Five, you just have to keep moving! Don’t look behind you. Don’t let yourself be afraid. Just keep moving! It’s our only chance! Now push Tweed Jacket ahead of us down the steps. Go now! Run! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s working. The zombies are descending on the mannequin like ravenous animals, pulling it to pieces. Keep moving, Five! There – ah. I believe they’ve realized that this mannequin isn’t food. Five, they’re after you! You must reach the end of the road. Tom is level with you. You must jump from Hetters Point and swim. Five, don’t look back. Run! whistles, water splashes and swirls, Runner Five hears the muffled sound of characters call for them from above, then they resurface TOM DE LUCA: Look! Five, I’ve got you. Grab the oar. Here! Let me help you up into the boat. MORAG BROWN: Thought we’d lost you there, Five! That wee zom grabbed your jacket just as you jumped, threw you off balance. You knocked the back of your head! PAULA COHEN: You’ve got a laceration and you’ll end up with a nasty bruise, but you’ll be all right. We thought we’d lost you. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve lost too many people on these islands already, Five. I’m… I’m glad to see you well. We will need all your strength. PAULA COHEN: laughs Is this the time? JANINE DE LUCA: We must. Five, we’ve examined the documents we took from Jones’ shack. He has detailed plans of the distillery on Mor Island, which has direct access to the island’s water main. TOM DE LUCA: We know he has zombie blood and accelerant here. We know what he did to the Exmoor Militia. JANINE DE LUCA: We believe Jones is planning to kill the islanders by spiking the water with zombie blood. We must stop him, or hundreds of innocent people will die and Mor Island will be lost to human habitation for good. Codex Artefact Stack of Papers from Jones’ Shack A stack of papers discovered in Jones’ shack, detailing his plan to massacre the inhabitants of Mor Island using zombie blood in the island’s water main. His absolute willingness to murder hundreds of his fellow islanders is nearly impossible to wrap your head around. Category:Mission Category:Season Eight